


The Big Noise

by fruityypebbles



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Jared Kleinman eats bathbombs, M/M, Satan - Freeform, welcome to hell - Freeform, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityypebbles/pseuds/fruityypebbles
Summary: After Jason Dean blew hismelf up, and Veronica Sawyer walked in covered in ash ash frick frick, wtf did the school think?? LES FIND OUT!





	The Big Noise

ome day veronica sawyer came imto school after her boyfriendo jason motherfricken dean strapped a bomb to himself and blew himself straight into outer space. "our chemical reactions in our brains when looking at each other is very holy and higher powered than the rest of the universe," he had said to her before blowing into smithereens. 

now as beronica walked through the hallway of her school, she was gasped at, and michael mell even threw potato chips at her.

"michael, what the frOnk was that for," she shouted, her tiny eyes melting and reforming in her eye sockets as she spoke. 

"i am mad because my boyf germy is dating jared kleinman. veronica, how do i make gay?" michael began tearing up, but veronica would have none of this bs. she slapped michael right in his tiny earlobe, making him gasp. "d-do that again," he murmered. 

"what? michael do you have a boneknob??" she was appalled. michael was totslly sexually into her earlobe smack. she ran away from that gross hunk of earwax. 

when sne went into the girls bathroom, she found jeremiah and jared sexing it up in the big stall with the door wide open. jacob's giant dong was slapping in and out of jared's sexy sexy bum bum. 

"oof. yes jason. just like that." jared moamed lightly as jessica began to speed up. suddenly jamie saw veronica standing in the entrande, and paused his slapping.

"veronica. what are you doing in the sexy bathroom room room?" he pouted.

"i have to pee. stop make gay. michael is sad of you jelly, you need to fix this." veronica shook her head at jocelyn, her hair slowly turning into dragons. 

"okay veronica. i will go make gay to michael, but jared and my love is still real." john nodded at jared, who smiled, before turning into a unicorn and flying through the wall, breaking it in the process. 

veronica peed. it was golden. "my pee is god," she murmered, before exploding just like her boyfriendo had. 

as jeans approached michael in the hallway, he noticed connor murphy and evan hands-in standing by the water bubbler. he tip toed up to them. "evan, connor, help, i am going to make gay to michael again, but i am scared."

evan and connor looked at eachother, than smiled at jack-o-lantern, "all you gotta do... is just believe you can be who you wanna be." they said in unison. then they went inside the water bubbler, and turned into little ponyo fish. they swam away. just keep swimming. 

finally, after a few hours of contimplation, jung un decided it was finally time to make gay to michael.

"michael," he said, "im lov you."

michael shook his head, "i am dating christine now, jesus, i cannot gay to you."

"frick." jenna screamed, before pulling the trigger and ending it all. 

then jason dean woke up from the dead, and using his mutilated elbow bones, he lifted up jerererem's bloody corpse, and sucked the juicy peener juice straight outta his dong. 

((end credits play, one phrase repeated over and over again, "let's make this beautiful"))

**Author's Note:**

> howdy this is my first thing on ao3 uh ciao


End file.
